


When I'm Alone With You

by whatserusername



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatserusername/pseuds/whatserusername





	When I'm Alone With You

"God, Calum, you're so handsy," Michael laughs, letting Calum press their bodies together from behind as he tries to get his hand down the front of Michael's pants. 

"You love it," Calum answers, mouthing at the back of Michael's neck above the collar of his tee shirt. 

Michael makes a pleased sound in the back of his throat, and Calum's not sure if it's meant to be an agreement, or if it's because Calum's finally got a hand around his dick. Deciding that either outcome is equally favorable, Calum turns Michael around so that he can get those soft lips on his. 

He takes Michael's mouth in a bruising kiss, biting at Michael's lower lip when the blond moans and digs his fingers into Calum's biceps. 

He's never said anything out loud, but Calum knows how much Michael appreciates the toned muscle of his physique. 

He chuckles against Michael's lips — because how did he just casually think the word 'physique?' — and Michael is only somewhat confused when he pulls away to bite at Calum's throat. 

"What's so funny?" Michael's question is muffled against Calum's skin, but Calum can hear him just fine when he shrugs in reply. 

"Nothing. Just keep doin' what you're doin'."

"Hmm, no thanks," Michael answers as he leans back, opening the fly of Calum's jeans and sliding his hand into Calum's boxers. "I'd rather do this."

"You're hilarious," Calum deadpans, and Michael gives him a teasing smirk as he takes Calum's cock into his hand, wrapping it firmly around the pulsing length. 

"You love it," Michael parrots, biting his plush bottom lip when Calum swallows hard. 

"Fuck," Calum sighs, letting his head drop forward onto Michael's shoulder. "Your hand feels fucking amazing." 

"Thanks," Michael nips at one of Calum's collarbones, "I've had a lot of practice."

Calum lets out an actual laugh at that, and Michael smiles at the way the corners of his eyes scrunch up. Suddenly Calum remembers that he started this whole thing and goes back to his prior mission, getting his hand into the front of Michael's jeans. 

"You're so fucking hard already," Calum moans, pumping Michael's cock with one hand while the other squeezes Michael's ass. 

"I can't help it," Michael laughs at Calum's exploration, "you have that effect on me." When he speaks, his lips brush over Calum's neck, and Calum swears he just felt his heart skip a beat or two. 

"Shut up," Calum whines, knowing that it never takes much for Michael to have him at the edge, and all this talking isn't going to help him in the least. 

"What if I don't want to?" Michael challenges, shortening his strokes to just the head of Calum's cock, letting the precome pool in his hand before spreading it over the rest of Calum's dick with his hand. "What if I wanted to tell you how badly I want to bend you over the back of that couch and fuck you?" As he speaks, he presses his thumb against the underside of Calum's cock, letting it trail all the way down to the base before rubbing at Calum's balls. 

Calum shudders at Michael's words, although if he's asked, he'd probably just blame it on the way Michael's touching him. 

"I don't think you want to do that, " Calum warned, speeding up his hand on Michael. "Because if you did I would have to tell you how badly I want it. How much I love it when you fuck me."

"Shit," Michael groans, fucking into Calum's fist. "Me, too." 

"Yeah," Calum pants, tightening his fist, "I know you do."

Michael groans as he moves his free hand down the back of Calum's jeans, pushing them out of the way she that he could touch Calum freely. 

"Your ass is so perfect," Michael tells him, smiling when Calum laughs again. He draws his hand back and slaps it against Calum, gripping him hard when Calum moans his appreciation. "When do I get to fuck you again, hm?" 

Calum opens his mouth to answer but before he can even get a word out, Michael's kissing him again, clearing his mind of everything but the delicious friction Michael's providing. 

"Whenever you want," Calum finally manages to answer, biting down on his lip when Michael's fingers trace the crease of his ass, "you know I can't get enough of you."

"Trust me, I know," Michael agrees, teasing Calum with both hands now as Calum inches closer to the edge. "Come on, Calum, gimme something." Michael urges him, moving one hand to Calum's hip to hold him steady as Michael picks up the pace on his cock. "Come for me now and I'll fuck you so good later, I promise."

Calum whines desperately, humping into Michael's hand. "Yeah, wanna come for you," he sighs, body tensing before he's there, spilling his cum over Michael's hand as he tries to keep his knees from buckling. In the end, he decides to just go down, considering that that's one of the places Michael likes him best. 

"Oh fuck," Michael swears, watching Calum lick up the underside of his cock. "That's perfect."

Calum's mind is still foggy in his post-orgasmic state, but he's pretty sure he manages a haughty smirk before taking Michael into his mouth. He sets a slow but effective pace, sucking hard at Michael's cock as he bobs up and down the length in unhurried strokes that have Michael's thighs tensing under his hands. 

"Calum, don't stop," Michael encourages, threading his fingers through Calum's dark hair. "I'm gonna come."

Calum moans around Michael, which sets him off, and he comes down Calum's throat, his eyes clenching shut as he fights to stay upright. 

"Fuck," he sighs when Calum stands up again. 

Calum laughs as he rights his jeans and Michael gives him a disapproving look. 

"I have no idea how you can always get me to lose control like that." His stern facade gives way to a short laugh when Calum gives him a pouty look. 

"Well," Calum shrugs, crowding into Michael's space to give him a long, slow kiss, "like you said: I have that effect on you."

Michael rolls his eyes and mouths a "shut up" before letting Calum kiss him again.


End file.
